Fallen for Love
by Punished By Love
Summary: Heaven may be a place of paradise...but even Paradise has rules, one of them being that angels arent allowed to fall in love with mortals. So when Alfred falls in love with a young British punk named Arthur, Heaven rejects him, casting him down to the world below. But...even the realm of Heaven loves a good romance.../Rated M for future chapters!/
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided I needed to get off my ass and start writing more...so here you go! Its rated M because Im eventually going to write some smut...Hmm...yaoi-er...I mean...what?**

Anyhow, read and review...reviews get you new chapters sooner by the way!

Standard disclaimer applies, I dont own Hetalia, but I own this plot line!

* * *

Torn and battered, he sat upon the ground he had crashed upon. His eyes were the shy, dancing blue of the shallows of the ocean blue, and if one were to look into that dark lash framed gaze, they risked falling into that ocean. Wings, once a pure white were spread in a defensive form, now dingy and blood stained. One hand held his chest off of the ground while the other pressed against a wound on his shoulder, blood seeping out from between his fingers like secrets pouring from the lips of someone unable to contain them. Chest heaving, his baby blue eyes shone with fear and doe-like innocence. He was scared, he had heard of Angels falling before, but never once had he dared to imagine that it would happen to him. So now, broken and upon the surface of earth for the first time since he had died a good 200 some odd years before during the war for Independence for America, he was left to ponder why he had fallen.  
If... if he was honest with himself, he knew exactly why he had fallen. He had been intended to watch over this planet of green and blue and the people and animals that roamed it...he was not suppose to be watching one man in particular...not be falling in love with someone he was intended to never love, and never have. Angels were encouraged to fall for each other...but to love someone still roaming the earth below was forbidden, and he had unintentionally broken that rule. Now, he was paying the price for a heart full of a love it should have never known.

So now, he lay broken at the feet of the one he loved -it seemed painfully fitting that he should be the one to find him- broken and battered as the male who had stolen his heart stood over him with a look of wonder and shock upon his , waiting felt dangerous, but he was too weak to do anything other than to see what the human standing over him would do next. It was a terrifying position to be in, one he couldn't remember ever being in since he was human; however, the Angel knew this man and trusted him even if the man knew not who he was.  
A little shocked, and with a faint tremble about his person, the green eyed male lowered himself to his knees and reached out a surprisingly steady hand to the blonde angel before him. "Shh...its ok," A British voice comforted, one that the angel had heard time and time again, but never in person... never directed at him. It made him shiver with a foreign feeling...desire.  
Slender fingers made contact and they both shivered, and ocean blue met forest green eyes. Slowly, those gentle, slightly calloused hands, made so from hours of playing bass guitar, reached out and hooked themselves under the angel's armpits and hoisted him up to his feet, struggling a little seeing as how Arthur was of slighter build than the winged man. A gasp torn from the angel's throat and he tried to support his own weight so that the green eyed, sandy blonde wouldn't have to struggle with it all.  
"A-Alfred..." The angel breathed.  
A little startled, the Brit looked at him as he tore off the bottom of his shirt into two strips, folding one into a pad and pressed it to the wounded celestial creatures shoulder, using the other strip to hold it into place, pulling it tight so it would remain in place and hopefully apply enough pressure to keep the wound of continuing to bleed. "E-Excuse me?"  
"M-My name...my name is Alfred." Alfred couldn't say why he was saying this out of all the things that could be spoken in this moment, but it seemed to be the most important to him somehow, perhaps because some part of him knew that his wound was the least of his problems, angels tended to heal fast. Or maybe it was because he already knew so much about this beautiful human before him that he couldn't stand being this close to him knowing that Arthur knew nothing about him in return.  
"Alright, Alfred, lets just get you to my place in one piece and we can worry about things like introductions then..." Arthur shook his head slightly, unable to believe that Alfred was worrying about something like introductions when he should be worried about his wounds and getting seen by someone who wouldn't feel so oddly inclined to help him like he did.

~( ^.^)~ ~(O.O )~ ~( * . *)~ ~.~ ~( e . e)~ ~(T^T )~ ~( TT . TT)~

When they finally made it to Arthurs house, he sighed and visibly relaxed, the angel was safe now that he was hidden from the eyes of the world and placed in his home. He didn't know that this Angel was in love with him, and had fallen for him, all he knew was that he needed to do what he could for him, even if he was proving to be a bit of a git. This was all a little out of character for the Brit, it wasn't really in his nature to try and help a stranger...but if there was something that was in his character, it was the belief in magic and Alfred, if nothing else, was obviously magical.

After much stumbling and a few halted cuss words, Arthur managed to get the blonde haired angel to the bathroom, unable to help himself from feeling horrible, he had probably damaged him further just struggling to get him safely home. Sitting the Angel down on the edge of his tub, he left to go get a bunch of clothing from his room, apparently his brother had gotten it into his head that Arthur was a much bigger man than he was, but he felt that perhaps the clothing would fit the more broadly built form of the angel, who Arthur had guiltily noticed had a body that even a male under wear model would weep in envy. Returning with the clothes, he gently set them upon Alfred's lap who looked up at him in question his blue eyes large and doe-like and so trusting it nearly broke the Brit's heart.

"Clothes...since what you're wearing is ruined..." he explained and bit his bottom lip. "Er...will you need help or can you...?" A blush bloomed rapidly upon his cheeks as he offered to help him undress and put on the less tattered clothes. he meant nothing sexual by it, but as the words left his mouth...tendrils of dark, lustful thoughts swirled into existence in his mind and he had so scold himself for thinking such thoughts-and about an Angel no less!  
A blush formed upon the angel's cheeks, almost as if he could sense the thoughts swirling in deliciously sinful patterns in the green-eyed Brits head, and he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, making Arthur study them for a moment, having not noticed them right away. "N-no...thank you...b-but stay in the room just in case?" It felt odd to have to ask for such a thing, but until he healed all the way, Alfred realized he might have to ask for help on a lot of things. It was a vaguely unsettling realization, he had never really needed help with much of anything before, normally he was the one who helped others...normally he was the hero, but now it looked like Arthur was going to have to be his hero.  
Green eyes softened, making the blue eyed blonde feel a little less bad about needing help, something hold him that this man might pretend to give him hell about it, but he wouldn't be unkindly about it. So, with a small grimace of pain, he stood and moved to stand behind the privacy curtain in the corner of the room, taking the offered clothes with him. Taking a deep breath, he began to pull away the fabric before realizing that part of his uniform had become entangled in the feathers of his wings, one of the few areas that were a struggle to reach unless they were completely unfurled and at the moment, he neither had the room to do so nor the freedom. With his wing so entirely ensnared in the ruined white of his robe, moving it would more likely break it. A sigh escaped his lips and he called out, "Hey, you you give me a hand?"  
Alfred listened to the sound of Arthur getting off the bed and walking to where he stood behind the jade green curtain. A blonde head popped around the edge, when he saw the mess of the wings and fabric, he gasped softly. "Oh my, yeah...I'll help.."  
Arthur gazed at the white, silvery expanse of feathers, stained in parts with blood and dirt, other parts hopelessly entrapped in the fabric of the white-er- once white robe he wore. Moving closer, with smooth, elegant steps, he worried a lip ring between his teeth. It was quite honestly, an interesting sight to behold: a punk helping a broken angel, but it was also a beautiful sight.  
Once more, slender hands reached out towards the Angel, "Try not to move too much..er..could you sit for me?" Arthur waited as Alfred kneeled, facing away from him so that his wings were at chest level with the blonde punk who allowed his hands to reach out and gently rest upon the feathered appendages.  
Humming softly under his breath, Arthur soon lost himself in the rhythm of untangling the feathers from the torn fabric, taking the time to use his nails to restore all the feathers to their perfect state, preening him with his hands the way a bird might preen another with its beak without thinking. The entire experience was extremely calming and Alfred found himself slowly melting at the feel of those gentle fingers trailing over his wings, time losing all meaning as a harmony to Arthurs humming rose from his own throat. As time passed, Arthur soon found himself resting in between his angel's wings, his chest against the smooth, skin between the two vast wings on Alfred's back, totally lost in the activity of preening the wings that had long since been freed.  
Alfred on the other hand, was preoccupied with thoughts about how perfectly that slender body fit up against his own, the curve of his hips fitting snugly against the shape of his own ass, inviting darker thoughts of what Arthur could do to him with those hips, and how they might feel when held in his hands. The entire situation was surprisingly erotic and he was a little grateful when the blonde slide down his body and pulled away, sitting on his heels behind him. "I-I'm sorry...I'm afraid I got a little carried away," Came the soft, accented apology.  
This elicited a soft laugh from the winged American. "Don't apologize, that was amazing. You wouldn't believe how long its been since I've last had someone sit and preen my wings..." a soft, contented sigh left his lips and he stretched, opening his wings slightly and rustling them before folding them neatly against his back. "So...where did we put that shirt again?"  
With a start, Arthur snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked around for the shirt, finally his green eyes fell upon it and a laugh burst from his lips and he had to clutch at his stomach to try and contain himself. There, in Alfred's hands, was the shirt that he had just inquired after. "You wanker! Look before asking next time! You're holding it!"  
Blue eyes widened at being called a wanker, and a smile flashed upon his lips and he gave an embarrassed shrug of his shoulders and looked down, shaking his head slightly as he joined in on the laughter that was spilling so perfectly from Arthur's lips. It amazed him how much better it was to see Arthur laugh because of him, to have him so close instead of merely watching him from his spot in the clouds, he was so happy he could nearly kiss him. Oh, how he wanted to, but he knew enough about humans to know that it would not be appreciated if he were to do so. Stuff like that normally was only ok after you went on a date or two...and Alfred wasn't entirely sure how to ask for something like that.

So, instead of asking, he settled for pulling the dark blue shirt over his head. The shirt would have been loose had he been human, but with the addition of his wings, the shirt was rather tight across his chest, accenting just how perfectly he was built, making Arthur stare for a moment.  
"Iggy?"  
Green eyes snapped up at the nickname, a blonde, pierced brow rising in question at the nickname. "Yes...Alfie?"  
The result of Arthur using a nickname in turn was beatific. The angel's face lit up with a brilliant smile and his blue eyes danced behind the glass of his glasses like rays of sunlight dancing upon the tossing waves of the ocean blue. It damn near made the Brit's heart stop for a moment before it picked up at breakneck speed, a hand flying up to touch the hollow of his throat.  
"Thank you..."

* * *

**Stupid ending I know...but I got writers block...  
So please review if you like it...if you didnt...Im sorry, but please dont leave me rude comments! Haters are never a good thing to be...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Here is chapter two! Sorry its so short...its just so hard to be patient with myself...i just want to write the good parts right now! (The gloriously smutty sex! *coughs violently* I-I mean...what?) So...enjoy!  
Standard disclaimer applies!_**

* * *

_Recap: "Iggy?"  
Green eyes snapped up at the nickname, a blonde, pierced brow rising in question at the nickname. "Yes...Alfie?"  
The result of Arthur using a nickname in turn was beatific. The angel's face lit up with a brilliant smile and his blue eyes danced behind the glass of his glasses like rays of sunlight dancing upon the tossing waves of the ocean blue. It damn near made the Brit's heart stop for a moment before it picked up at breakneck speed, a hand flying up to touch the hollow of his throat.  
_"_Thank you..."  
End recap_

Arthur felt himself blush a brilliant red as he heard those words fall from the angel's lips, the hand that had flew to the hollow of his throat slowly curling into a loose fist and he smiled and tilted his head to one side, bangs falling into his eyes. Alfred watched him with a faint smile of his own and his hands floated up, one hesitatingly moving to trail his fingers lightly upon Arthur's jaw line before cupping the side of his face, making Arthur's breath catch and hope flare in his chest. Green eyes watched him with forbidden hope as Alfred leaned closer and his other hand moved to brush golden bangs out of the Brit's eyes, caressing the skin of his forehead as the hand continued, the back of it gliding past his cheek to mirror the other in cupping Arthur's face.  
Ocean blue stared into Forest green and the angel felt his own breathing hitch. How long had he dreamed of being here? Of being next to this beautiful punk, of touching him? Of holding him, of pressing him close and whispering in his ear how much he loved him before leaning forward to capture those lips-which at the moment where parted with silent anticipation, he doubt Arthur was even aware he was broadcasting-and kiss him until those sinfully tempting lips were swollen and bruised. It made his heart race to realize how close he was to making it a reality, and he was quick to realize, with Arthur all relaxed like this from preening his wings...he could get away with stealing the kiss he had spent so many minutes and hours dreaming of...all he had to do was lean forward and take it.  
With a sigh, Alfred let his hands fall away, caressing down Arthur's neck before falling harmlessly into his lap, one cupping the other. A soft, little sound escaped Arthur's lips and he opened eyes he hadn't realized he had closed. Quietly, he berated himself for letting himself hope. Of course Alfred wasn't going to kiss him, he was an angel for petes sake! And here he was, thinking dirty thoughts about him, wanting to pin him to the ground and kiss him like he had no right to want to kiss him..to peel that shirt right back off his body and trail his hands down that golden, sun kissed skin. A scowl formed on his face and he saw the worry form on Alfred's face in response.

Alfred worried silently as he saw the scowl form upon Arthur's face. Maybe...maybe he had been wrong...and Arthur didn't want him to kiss him? "D-did I do something wrong?"  
Arthur placed a hand against his forehead and gently shook his head, "No, not at all, I'm merely being an idiot, don't mind me."  
Alfred studied him for a moment, taking in his faint blush, his downcast gaze - those impossibly long lashes caressing his cheeks- the way he worried his pierced bottom lip between his teeth, making Alfred realized that the little ball on the front of the lip ring had the English flag upon it. Embarrassment, that's the emotion the other was feeling, the angel has seen his emotion upon Arthur's face often enough to recognize it, but never because of him. W-why would he be embarrassed?  
"I've embarrassed you." The angel stated bluntly, making Arthur give a little start, forest green eyes snapping up to look upon his face.  
"N-no! Why one earth would you think that, you git!" The blonde protested, his blush darkening, especially as he watched Alfred give a knowing little smile at his reaction. The Brit pushed slender, calloused fingers through his hair and knotted them in the silky strands, his elbows framing his face.  
With a suddenness, Alfred leaned forward so his nose as barely brushing up against Arthur's, his head held in place by the elbows that had framed Arthur's own face, his hands froze in place in his silky hair as his breath hitched with the angel's sudden closeness. Once more, he felt his lips part with the expectation of a kiss that was never going to come. Quietly, Alfred began to speak. "You'll have to learn to forgive me if I'm too bold, but I know quite a bit more about you then you know of me, so its hard not to treat you like I've always been around..." Like you love me just as much as I love you...Alfred tacked on silently.  
Eyes the color of the forest at night, so very dark and inviting, widened and Arthur forced a nod, shivering as his lips nearly made contact with those of the celestial creature in front of him. How easy it would be for either of them to lean forward and claim the other, how very much they both wanted the right to do so, not knowing of the desire of the other.  
"Arthur...what do you want?" Alfred inquired, his tenor voice soft and inquiring, blue eyes beseeching as they gazed into those impossibly green eye's of the human he had loved enough to fall for.  
You. The word was on the tip of his tongue, but he wouldn't let it leave. So instead, he said this: "Forgiveness...for what I'm about to do."Confusion shone in those dancing blue eyes before Arthur leaned forward and pressed a feather light kiss that only lasted two racing heart beats against the angel's lips before pulling away far enough that Alfred would not be able to pursue the kiss with ease. "For surely that was a sin."  
Blue eyes closed behind his glasses and Alfred let out a soft shuddering breath. He hadn't even gotten the chance to kiss him back, the kiss had ended before he had been able to even realize it was happening. Years of waiting..and now he could barely even tell himself that those lips had felt like, what the metal of that lip ring felt like against his mouth.  
"I-If that was a sin...it was only so in that it was so short." the quiet, murmured response sounded pained.  
Arthur leaned forward, shock clear upon his face. D-Did the angel want him to kiss him? Dear lord, please let him have understood that correctly. It was odd, feeling like this over someone he barely knew, but he did, and it was taking him for a ride. "S-shall I repent?" Arthur offered, taking on a playful tone, if Alfred truly knew him then he would know that Arthur wasn't particularly religious.  
A smile lit up the winged blonde's face once more and he nodded vigorously, taking on a boyish eagerness and leaned forward ever so slightly, his own lips parting in offering. The sight of it all stole Arthur's breath away and he couldn't stop his brain from pushing the words out of his mouth. "Doesn't it bother you at all kissing a stranger?" Arthur froze as he realized that it sounded like he was rejecting Alfred, not wanting to kiss him. "N-Not...that I'm complaining-Not! That I kiss strangers all the time!"  
Alfred cut him off with a chuckle before the British punk could back pedal any further.

"Arthur, you're forgetting that to my heart you aren't a stranger...I know you almost as well as I know myself..." He reached out his hands once more, guiding the Brit's face to his own. "Please...just give me this..."  
Arthur nodded, shivering slightly at those words. He honestly doubted that the American angel realized just how seductive those words sounded, like an invitation to go ahead and steal that heart that already knew him so very well. Leaning forward, he felt his hands hands move without his permission to run through Alfred's hair before knotting in the silky strands, eliciting a small gasp from those perfect lips of his before Arthur claimed them once more with his own.  
He was gentle, moving his lips in soft patterns against the American's, one hand leaving his hair to trail down his wings, cascading over the smooth silk of them. This made the angel shiver against him, kissing him back with the gentle timidness of someone having their first kiss. Alfred had never once dreamed that kissing Arthur would be anything like this. It was heavenly, so much to the point that Alfred realized that he had never truly experienced heaven until this very moment. No, he had not fallen from heaven, he had fallen into it. His heart raced painfully in his chest and he couldn't help but wonder if his punk could feel it.  
"Mine..." Alfred breathed against those pierced lips, reveling in the feeling of those lip rings against his mouth, and smiled when he felt Arthur's mouth mirror his own as the word escaped.  
Finally the Brit pulled away and licked his lips, making Alfred wonder if the other could taste him upon them. "Hm?" Arthur inquired, tilting his head to one side, "Did you say something?  
It took everything Alfred had not to simply say yes and move to pin the blonde to the floor with his body, to spread his wings over him in a display of dominance and kiss and bite at that slender neck until it bore his mark. Instead, he held in the sinful idea, human emotions and desires starting to flood his body, and if either of them had bother to look in that moment full of sexual tension, they would have noticed that Alfred's wings were never pure white but spotted just like that of a snowy owl. "I-I nothing...I-Iggy? I'm tired..." blue eyes became downcast and his hair fell into his eyes.  
With a softening green gaze, Arthur nodded and stood. "Put on the pants and stuff and then I'll take you to the bed so you can sleep, I'll crash on the couch."  
Alfred didn't like this idea at all, and he worried his bottom lip between his teeth slightly before swallowing his pride and lying. "A-Arthur...I'm scared...w-will you slee-er-stay with me?" He peered up at him beseechingly as he wiggled into the pants after having put on the boxers. The jeans were a little big on him and hung loosely on his hips, seductively leaving a gap between the hem of the tee shirt and the waistband of the jeans. In that gap perfect tan skin could be seen, marking with sex lines that drew Arthur's eyes down to where they disappeared into his pants and his thoughts to darker places...taking off those pants, trailing his fingers down the v of the Angel's hips to that cock that Arthur had teased into full attenti-no! The Brit stopped that train of thought abruptly.  
Suddenly, Alfred's words hit Arthur like a pound of bricks. Alfred wanted him to sleep with him. To share a bed. To actually sleep with him. As in...sleep. But his body screamed yes and his brain said sex. It took a moment for him to calm himself down before he could reply. "A-Alright...if it will help you feel more at home...I can't imagine how different this must be for you.." He wanted to ask the angel why he had fallen, but figured Alfred would tell him in time.  
"Its quite different.." blushing he stood and reached out a hand to Arthur. "Can we go to bed now?" He whispered softly.  
With a nod, the punk placed his hand in the others and nodded, trying to ignore how his breath hitched. "Yeah, lets go..."

* * *

**So what did you think? I gave you guys a little action to try and keep it exciting...but it was hard...I wanted to write so much more...(smut *cough cough* But that will come with time...)  
So...lets try for five new reviews for chapter 3? Is that too much to ask for? I think you can do it. Just remember reviews get you the next chapter faster!**

Until the cookie crumbles,  
Punished


End file.
